Eve Angel
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Syaorans feelings and thoughts about Sakura (one shot song fic)


By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to Carly, Happy Birthday, this song is yours  
  
1 Eve Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does (I think)  
  
Old until your innocent  
  
1.1 Big little small  
  
Makes no sense  
  
Making up your life  
  
Nothing seems to fit  
  
Like what you like  
  
Hate what you will  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura slept besides him. 'She looks so beautiful, so peaceful. Being the Card Mistress took a lot out of her.' Syaoran brushed a strand of hair that swept over her face. 'I will always be with you my love, my life, my soul. And nothing, nothing can take me away from you.' Sakura stirred and a smile graced her lips as she whispered his name while she slept. Syaoran sighed, 'we live false lives, we shouldn't have to worry about not showing our magic in public, it's so natural for us that it's so damned hard.' Syaoran narrowed his eyes as a thought flashed through his head.  
  
***FB***  
  
Sakura was sitting under a tree smiling and laughing while Syaoran and their son Hyu played soccer. They were having a picnic for Hyu's birthday when something of dark magic happened. The tree Sakura was under cracked and a tree branch (very heavy) fell towards her. There were too many people present to use magic, even with the erase card it would have been too much, there were just too many people. Syaoran had dived to save his wife, and he used a little magic to slow down the branch, only enough not to be detected and had pulled Sakura away from the falling tree.  
  
***EFB***  
  
Sakura sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Syaoran, who pulled her into his arms protectively.  
  
You're my angel  
  
Sitting under the stars with me  
  
In that garden being what you are  
  
Nothing can take that away  
  
My Eve Angel  
  
'You are one of a kind Sakura, so sweet, so loving and so beautiful. I don't think I could live without you.' Syaoran smiled as another memory surfaced.  
  
***FB***  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in the penguin park sixteen years of age, there had felt a magical presence and had gone to check it out. They sat there, Syaoran next to the tree Sakura in front of him, waiting.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" She had asked, Syaoran opened one eye to look at her and shook his head. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought and looked up at the stars, Sakura followed his gaze.  
  
"Do you know any constellations?" Sakura asked moving over to where Syaoran was sitting. Syaoran pointed to a group of stars.  
  
"Do you see those three bright ones and the few surrounding it?" He asked in a whisper, Sakura nodded her head. "That's the constellation of Orion, and the three are Orion's belt." He said turning to look at her. They were so close to each other and the usual blush that was present on his face whenever she was near was gone, he just stared openly at her, Sakura turned to face him and their lips brushed. They both gasped and looked at each other shocked. Not even realising what he was doing Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her full on the lips, they both smiled and he deepened the kiss.  
  
They broke apart for air and Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
  
"You are my angel"  
  
***EFB***  
  
Strutting your stuff  
  
Down the high way princess  
  
Laughing and smiling  
  
Your sunshine disarms  
  
Keeping it real  
  
Never taking in the greys  
  
So simple life is  
  
Nothing has veiled meanings  
  
'Your so innocent, you give people second chances, you gave me more then my share, your heart is so big and so loving that id be lost without you, you showed me to love, showed me what I meant to this world, that I was important. Sure I was supposed to be the leader of the Li Clan but yo gave my life meaning. I had meaning, and that was to protect you, and later to love you.  
  
You're my angel  
  
Sitting under the stars with me  
  
In that garden being what you are  
  
Nothing can take that away  
  
My Eve Angel  
  
'Never in my life have I felt so complete, you and Hyu are everything I have and if you were taken away from me then I don't know what I'd do. Id probably crawl down somewhere and die, I couldn't function without you. Never could I hurt you in anyway, and I don't want to.' Syaoran smirked, 'I never thought there would be a day where the great Syaoran Li would be so dependant on his wife. Ha I remember when I was still engaged to Mei Lin' Syaoran sighed 'now that was hell'  
  
***FB***  
  
Mei Lin glomped Syaoran and clung to his neck while giving Sakura a death glare.  
  
"My Syaoran doesn't need you, he is the best and together we will capture the Clow cards, we don't need you Kinomoto so go away." Mei Lin had screamed. Sakura had smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"If that's what you want" and then she had turned away not wanting to get into trouble with Mei Lin who had crazy ideas that she was trying to steal Syaoran.  
  
***EFB***  
  
Syaoran caressed Sakura's cheek and kissed her forehead. 'You are my angel'  
  
Sittin there watching the sun go down  
  
Did you ever think it would all be this way?  
  
You probably had some inclination  
  
With all your crazy thoughts  
  
Swirling in your head  
  
Show me what you mean to me  
  
Place yourself with my pace  
  
'If I had been told when I first came to Japan that I would be married to the Card Mistress and not be the leader of the Li Clan I would have laughed, actually laughed and sent the person to a mental institution, but its true and I cant imagine my life without my cherry blossom and son.'  
  
You're my angel  
  
Sitting under the stars with me  
  
In that garden being what you are  
  
Nothing can take that away  
  
My Eve Angel  
  
Syaoran lowered his head and kissed Sakura gently on the lips  
  
"You are my angel," he whispered to her before slowly getting out of bed, today was another day of his false life. His false work, 'they are nothing compared to the real me. My life is centred around magic and Sakura and that's the way I like it.'  
  
~**~  
  
KangaKilla: that is dedicated to my sister Carly, for her birthday, I made up the song so its © but if you really feel the need to use it then you can email me and I will give you permission to use it. 


End file.
